Abecedario del amor
by Amo A Sanji
Summary: 'Aunque le intentemos dar mil vueltas al asunto siempre llegaremos a la misma conclusion, 'Amor'. Creo que te amo, aunque no estoy muy seguro' (ES UN CONJUNTO DE ONE-SHOOTS, VA A VER UN SHOOT POR CADA LETRA DEL ABECEDARIO, AUNQUE NO VAN A IR EN ORDEN, 27 MOMENTOS ZORO)


**_Quería_**_** decirles antes de que comiencen a leer, .. FELIZ NOCHE BUENA, Y NAVIDAD! (acá en Argentina todavía no es Navidad)**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste, este conjunto de one-shoots van mucho antes de mi fic 'Los sentimientos de Robin' donde se dan cuenta que se aman, acá recién están empezando a tener interés el uno por el otro. Espero que disfruten y comenten! Ah, me olvidaba, para el próximo capitulo díganme una letra y yo busco una palabra para ella :)) ahora si, los dejo, nos vemos al final del fic :)**_

* * *

**M: de Miedo**

La transpiración corría por todo su trabajado cuerpo, y su garganta estaba totalmente seca.

Soy un idiota...- _pensó el peliverde mientras seguía entrenando...-_Si tan solo le hubiera aceptado el sake a esa mujer..

**-Flashback-**

Era unos de los días más calurosos, había pasado casi un mes desde que se fueron de Arabasta, y hacia casi un mes que esa 'extraña' mujer de la que nadie se debía confiar estaba a bordo de su barco.

Fácilmente aquella morena se había ganado la confianza de todos, de todos excepto de uno.

Aunque el espadachín no lo demostrara ni la hiciera a menos era más que obvio que él no confiaba ni un poco en ella.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que tirara su enorme pesa sobre su pie, como todo hombre se aguanto el dolor pero no la vergüenza que sentía, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosado, era inevitable.

Fufufufufu..._- Zoro escuchaba esa risa a lo lejos pero a la vez cerca_

Cuando quiso percatarse de quien se trataba, la dueña de esa risa se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.

**Robin:** Kenshi-san... quieres?.._- decía mientras le ofrecía una botella de sake_

Era un día caluroso, y el estaba exhausto, una botella de sake le vendría de lo mas bien, peeeeero.. La persona que se la estaba ofreciendo era Nico Robin esa morena que le causaba demasiada desconfianza.

**Zoro:** No..Gracias igual.._- dijo para no parecer grosero_

'¿Por qué?' Le decía su voz interior a la arqueóloga, claro que su expresión no cambio seguía igual que siempre.

Robin se levanto y se sentó en un banquito de plástico y se puso a leer un libro.

Paz , había mucha paz, aunque Zoro se sentía de lo más incómodo con esa mujer ahí a metros de el leyendo, aunque en este poco tiempo ya se había acostumbrado, porque casi siempre que el entrenaba en la cubierta, estaba ella leyendo un libro.

Podía irse a entrenar a otro lugar, pero por algún motivo que desconocemos el siguió entrenando allí.

Cada segundo, minuto que pasaba tenia mas sed, la botella de sake se encontraba al lado del pie de la morena, podía ir y tomarla si quería, pero si él la había rechazado hace unos momentos no la iría a buscar ahora.

Como si su sed y estar entrenando en frente de de esa mujer fueran poco para el pobre peliverde, apareció con su voz tan melodioso el cocinero.

**Sanji:** Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaan!.._-decía con ojos de corazones-.._Tu licuado, que preparo con mucho amor tu príncipe cocinero..

**Robin:** Gracias Cook-san..-_*sonrió*_

El rubio seguía revoloteándole alrededor mientras sonreía como bobo y ponía esos ojos de corazones.

No se había percatado de la presencia del espadachín hasta que este dijo_: Idiota ero-Cook.._

**Sanji:** Que me dijiste marimo mierdoso? Quieres pelea infeliz?._.-decía con tono desafiante_

**Zoro:** Como quieras cejitas..-

Y así comenzaba una de las típicas peleas de estos dos, la morena solo observaba en silencio.

**Sanji:** Lo siento Robin-Chwan, siento que tengas que ver esto, pero es este marimo que no sabe cómo comportarse frente a una dama.._-decía cortando la pelea_

**Robin:** No te preocupes_ *sonrió*_ ah, tengo una botella de sake para que la lleves a la heladera de nuevo, yo se la traje a kenshi-san pero no la quiso.._-decía mirando de reojo a Zoro_

**Sanji:** TUUUUUU _*decía señalando obviamente al peliverde*_ como se te ocurre rechazar la botella que te trajo la hermosa, perfecta, inteligente, amable, Robin-Chwaaaaaan?!..

Zoro lo ignoro, no dijo nada

**Sanji:** Bien, no vayas a la cocina a pedirme más sake, porque ya que se lo rechazaste a Robin-Chwan, ahora muérete de sed por marimo y mierdoso..-_decía el rubio al tiempo en que se iba de allí balbuceando quien sabe que cosas_

El peliverde no hizo caso alguno a lo que Sanji dijo, si el quería iba a la cocina y sacaba todo el sake que quería, pero antes tendría que pelear de nuevo con el rubio, y no estaba de humor.

**-Fin Flashback-**

La morena tenía una sonrisa burlona, que el espadachín creía que era para él, aunque esta ni siquiera lo miraba,..O eso era lo que el creía.

Zoro se canso, dejo las pesas a un lado, y decidió ir en busca del sake, no le importaba si tenía que pelearse con mil Sanjis, el iría, porque tenía sed.

Estaba totalmente decidió, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo y fue esa inconfundible voz, que los últimos días tenía más presente que nunca.

**Robin:** Kenshi-San, espera.._-decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el peliverde_

**Zoro:** Que?._.-decía totalmente serio_

**Robin:** Si vas por sake _*decía al tiempo que sacaba unos brazos fleur*_ yo tengo uno acá mismo.._-la botella de sake que se encontraba en el banquito en el que estaba sentada, empezó a pasar de mano en mano hasta que llego a las de Robin_

El espadachín sin dudarlo un segundo la tomo, e hizo fondo blanco.

**Zoro:** Gracias mujer.. Pero de donde sacaste esta otra botella?..-

**Robin:** Yo nunca se la di al cocinero, o acaso tú me viste entregándosela?, yo solo se lo mencione_..-decía sonriendo al tiempo en que cruzaba los brazos como si estuviera usando su habilidad_

El peliverde pensó unos instantes para luego hacer una mueca que significa una media sonrisa, se dio vuelta y se dispuso a seguir entrenando pero había algo raro en sus pesas... NO ESTABAN! ESTABAN EN EL MAR!

Zoro vio en el momento justo cuando esos brazos se desvanecían y quedaban pétalos.

**Zoro:** ¿QUE HACES?

Ella no dijo nada seguía con esa sonrisa burlona.

**Zoro:** _*la tomo de la muñeca y le hablo muy cerca*_ Que quieres? eh? a mi no me engañas, yo se que algo tramas, vamos dime. Pudiste haberte ganado la confianza de todos los demás bakas, pero la mía no, porq-.

**Robin:** _*interrumpiendo*_ porque tienes miedo_ *sonrió*_ no intentes esconder detrás de la desconfianza el hecho de que tienes miedo.._-decía al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre y se sentaba a seguir leyendo su libro_

'Miedo' el jamás había sentido eso, y menos por esa mujer, aunque tal vez tendría un poco de razón, tenía miedo de ser una de esas tripulaciones en las que ella se aprovechaba para sobrevivir y luego traicionaba, ¿Pero porque le tendría miedo? ¿Si ellos eran muy fuertes?.

**Zoro:** _*con rabia*_ A QUE TE REFIERES MUJER?! PORQUE TE TENDRIA QUE TENER MIEDO? SI SOY MAS FUERTE QUE VOS?..-

**Robin:** No me refiero a eso, tienes miedo de que me vaya..-

**Zoro:**_ *se quedo callado durante unos instantes, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas*_ PERO QUE DIABLOS DIC-

**Robin:**_*interrumpiendo otra vez*_ Kenshi-san, tus pesas se están alejando del barco...-

El peliverde miro al mar y a lo lejos pudo ver unos puntos negros que serian sus pesas. Se tiro al mar así como estaba ya que no tenía ni remera ni zapatos puestos.

La morena rio para sus adentros y se metió a su habitación.

* * *

Luego de unos instantes el peliverde llego cerca del barco, Nami que se encontraba por allí le puso la escalera para que este subiera.

Cuando él estuvo a bordo y dejo sus pesas, la pelinaranja le pregunto.

**Nami:** Pero qué diablos hacías Zoro?.._-decía con cierto enojo_

**Zoro:** Esa mujer._.-decía entre dientes_

**Nami:** eh? que? Dime que hacías allí?..-

El no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y se metió adentro.

* * *

La morena se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Nami cepillándose el cabello, al tiempo en que pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Zoro, sonrió para sus adentros, ni ella sabía lo que decía, obviamente eso del miedo se lo había dicho por decir.

Se miro al espejo que había allí y le dijo a su reflejo: Va a ser divertido, este kenshi-san es muy gracioso sonrojado..-

Y lamentablemente Zoro se había convertido en un objeto para la diversión de Robin.

* * *

El peliverde se encontraba dándose una ducha.

'Miedo a que me valla' esa frase daba vuelta en su cabeza.

Lo había hecho sonrojar, y enojar, en realidad siempre lo hacía, y ella está a bordo hace casi un mes, no quería imaginarse lo que vendría después.

'Vendría después' ¿Habrá un después?.. Esa pregunta no estaba en la cabeza de Zoro ya que él tenía más que asumido que Robin se quedaría para siempre, y si algún día los traicionara y se fuera no sería lo mismo.

Pff que dice esa mujer? Yo miedo a que ella se valla?..JAJAJA.. Ella jamás se ira..Ya me acostumbre a vivir con ella, no se puede ir así como así _-se dijo a sí mismo y sonrió inconscientemente._

**-FIN-**

* * *

**_Les gusto? Espero que si :)_**

**_Dejen reviews que animan, como les dije al principio diganme una letra para el próximo cap. y si quieren una palabra también :)_**

**_Gracias por leerme, Saludos Nakamas !_**


End file.
